Dreamland (serial)
"Dreamland" is a six-part Doctor Who animation that was originally broadcast on the BBC Red Button service in 2009. Summary Episode 1 NEW MEXICO DESERT JUNE 13, 1947 DRY SPRINGS, NEVADA 11 YEARS LATER Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Links and references Cast *The Doctor - David Tennant *Cassie Rice - Georgia Moffett *Jimmy Stalkingwolf - Tim Howar *Lord Azlok - David Warner *Colonel Stark - Stuart Milligan *Mister Dread - Peter Guinness *Night Eagle - Clarke Peters *Rivesh Mantilax - Nicholas Rowe *Saruba Velak - Lisa Bowerman *Soldiers - Ryan McCluskey *Soldier - Ryan McCluskey *Sergeant - Ryan McCluskey Non-speaking characters *"Mister Apprehension" *"Mister Fear" *"Mister Terror" *Viperox Queen Crew *By Phil Ford *Director - Gary Russell *Animation Studio - Littleloud *Animation Designer - Darren Garrett *Art Director and Character Design - Paul Simpson *Animation Co-Director - Nik Faulkner *Visual Effects - Jim Howells *3D Design - **Rebecca Green **Robin Konieczny *Lead Animator - Tim Sanpher *Animators - **Nora O'Sullivan **Kristian Antonelli **Stu Short *Concept Design - Tiernen Trevallion *Sound Design - Dan Ward *Offline Editor - Dominic Jones *Online Editor - Matt Mullins *Production Assistants - **Sara Khangaroot **Alice Parsons *Animation Producers - **David Jacklin **Georgina Muggeridge **Saffron Allwood *With Thanks to the BBC National Orchestra of Wales *Original Theme Music - Ron Grainer *Casting Director - Andy Pryor CDG *Music - Murray Gold *Sound Effects - Paul Jefferies *Dubbing Mixer - Peter Jeffreys *Music Editor - Doug Sinclair *Voice Recording - The Moat Studios *Production Executive - Julie Scott *Interactive Producer - Ed Cross *Senior Producer - Mat Fidell *Executive Producer, Interactive - Anwen Aspden *Executive Producer for CBBC - Sarah Muller *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Piers Wenger References 1947; 1950s; 1953; 1958; 1962; 1972; 1994 Alien; Aliens; Alliance of Shades; All I Have to Do Is Dream; ambassador; Area 51; Bear River Massacre; blaster; bobby sock; bomber; bow and arrow; Broken K Ranch; bug; Bugs Bunny; bull; car; cattle; central processing unit; chameleon circuit; chili; Chinese takeaway; cockroach; coffee; colonel; commanding officer; communist; cougar; cowboy; Die Hard; Die Hard 2; Die Hard 3; dimensional geography; dim sum; diner; distress signal; DNA; "Doc"; the Doctor's TARDIS; Dry Springs; Earth; egg; Eisenhower, Dwight D.; energy weapon; explosive charge; fast food; fighter plane; flying saucer; FW-656; genetic weapon; genetic warfare; ghost; grey alien; gun; helicopter; Houdini, Harry; Imperial Viperox War Horde; Interstate 25; ionic fusion bar; jeep; laser; lord knight; Manchester United; Men in Black; Ming Dynasty; mining; missile; Nevada; New Mexico; nuclear missile; nuclear war; nuclear weapon; Operation Fallen Angel; parachute; pickup truck; pirate; President of the United States; radio; Rivesh Mantilax's spaceship; robot; Roswell; Russia; Sammy's Pitstop; Saruba Velak's homeworld; Saruba Velak's spaceship; Saruba Velak's species; sergeant; Skorpius Fly; soda; Solitude; Solitude Mine; sonic screwdriver; Soviet Union; spaceship; Star Wars; tank; targeted amnesia drug; telephone; television; temporal sat nav; Time Lord; trucker; UFO; ultrasonic; Uncle Sam; United Kingdom; United States; United States Air Force; United States Army; the Vault; Viperon; Viperox; Viperox battle drone; Viperox spaceship; White House; X15 Category:Serials and episodes